Ebony Gemini
Birth Born to Princess Crystal Shard and Sidus Stardust in the Equestrian enclave Kingdom of Astra, the birth of the Gemini twins Ebony and Ivory was met with much controversy, and could be seen as the final motion for the fall of the Kingdom. Before conception, their mother (a powerful Unicorn blessed with powers of the stars) had sought to ascend to Alicornhood, following from tales of the ascension of Princess Twilight Sparkle. While her initial hopes were for the ponies of the kingdom, the desire to give them a ruler they so well deserved her motivations quickly gave way to selfishness, and Crystal Shard forsook her own for her goal. Despite many magical spells, enchanted objects, and the assistance of members of the various magical races utilized in her plight for a year she made no progress. However, during this year Crystal shard fell pregnant, and regarded her pregnancy as a gift from the stars. She was all the more assured she was taking the right path until the birth of perfectly healthy twin Alicorns, born of two Unicorns. The princess soon fell to hysteria, sure her newborns had stolen the gift that was for her alone. The ponies of the kingdom sought revolution to throw her from the throne, and Sidus fled the kingdom with the twins (then a scant few months old) to seek refuge in Equestria. While away from the kingdom, he still feared for the lives of his daughters and sought out a less than noble life, away from big cities or capitals to raise the pair. During his travels he heard tales of a town tucked within the Everfree Forest, built to honor the Princess of the Night but also holding a young Alicorn of its own right. Here he set to make their new home until the princesses could come to age and return to their throne, or what may remain of the kingdom. Early Life The twins grew up tucked away in Luneria, inseparable from one another. They showed great maturity despite their age. This made it harder for them to converse with foals around the same age as themselves, but further strengthened their great bonds with their father, Princess Cherry Bloom, and many of the local adults, particularly those who learned in magic. The twins' father kept the circumstances of their flight from Astra hidden from them. Even going to the extent of violence to newcomers who, upon hearing the tales of Crystal Shard's demise, threatened to recite the twins their origins. Distraught by the truth hidden from them the twins fell into such a state of despair they unwittingly projected their emotions to all within Luneria, their father forced to remove them from close proximity of the township and attempt to try and reign in their control over emotional aura. Returning to Luneria a few years later the twins were sullen and quiet, taught to fear the emotions they could so easily project onto others. Ashamed at their new ability they spoke to no one, only confiding in one another. Their father at a loss for how to remedy the situation. The twins grew only more secluded from others and turned more inwards to one another, unlocking the magic of telepathy through a one-off connection with one another. Despite their behavior, Cherry Bloom befriended the twins, and would help ease their fears of their powers. True to her title, where the twins could be found as could Cherry, fully conversing with them almost oblivious to their lack of response, treating them as her best friends. The Sakura Princess was undeterred and in time she was able to break through to the twins and finally they slowly began to reciprocate her friendship and confide in her, eventually finding their words (if still shaken) with others. Finding their projection was not limited to distress, but also could encompass true happiness and joy the twins discovered their powers not a curse, but gift of their embodiment of Empathy.